


Lonely hearts of Holby

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: AU. Bernie's massive crush on a radio presenter leads to a new life





	1. Chapter 1

It was only a little bit pathetic that Bernie tuned into Little Yellow Radio FM only to hear the dulcet tones of her favourite radio presenter. Luckily her flamboyantly femme colleague shared a taste for the same voice so there was always an excuse to listen to the radio in the evenings. She and her co-presenter, Ric Griffin, did a great line in banter and an eclectic taste in music. Fleur was very happy their show was on the weekdays so she could go out on the weekends. She also claimed that Serena could read the Yellow Pages and make it sound seductive. Bernie was inclined to agree except that she kept it to herself.

She never gave the reason why her marriage broke up all those years ago. Just kept herself to herself and wasted time casting longing glances at all the unavailable women. Sometimes she'd think that  _that_  particular woman might be interested but then she bottled it. She had no way of telling who wanted what and she wasn't brave enough to find out. Serena did the late show and Bernie would often stay in with a glass of whiskey, listening to old songs and sad songs and slow soft songs with an occasional chart topper and wish that she could disappear into that world. It seemed so easy to fall in love in the music universe. She didn't even care for some of the songs, she just wanted to hear the presenting.

'Did you hear the way Campbell said  _touch me_  last night? I'd only just realised it was a song.  _Yes darling, let's,_  I said to the radio. I haven't heard that song since the 80's and that was tooooo heterosexual for my liking back then' said Fleur.

'Oh yes.' Bernie smiled. She YouTubed the video after the song was finished to recall how it went. Samantha Fox gyrating against gym buffed guys on stage were hardly the stuff of her dreams but on the radio it sounded great. And so did Serena introducing it.

'Bit risqué, even for the evening show.'

'One day you'll stop being a prude and admit that you like it when presenters get a little naughty.'

'I'm not! I just don't feel the need to talk about private matters.'

Fleur rolled her eyes.

'So Victorian.'

'Actually the Victorians were very naughty' Bernie protested, history geek that she was. 'They were just very strict about not being improper in public.'

'Oh! And are you so very Victorian Ms Wolfe? What hidden perversions do you have lurking behind closed doors?'

Fleur was delighted at the thought of her reserved colleague getting kinky in her spare time.

'None of your business.' Bernie couldn't help snorting with laughter. Fleur was a terrible flirt and loved being as saucy as possible to everyone. It was quite a shock to work in a managerial capacity with her and she had to adapt.

Fleur sniffed prissily.

'Puritan.'

She flounced off with a wink and Bernie sat back and laughed. Her co-lead was quite the mood lifter. It was possible she'd figured it out though. She should have by now, she was ridiculously sapphic. If so, she was being uncharacteristically tactful. But even so, Bernie wasn't ready to hit the gay bars with her. It felt too flashy for her. The thought of actually meeting someone like Serena Campbell made her fearful. And tingly. Fearfully tingly. She'd become such a hermit that she hadn't got a clue how to approach anyone anymore. Especially not women. She'd been trying to imagine Serena Campbell and had put off Googling reality just in case it didn't match up.


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh my gaylord.'

Bernie flinched, she wished Fleur wasn't so loud. Personal office walls couldn't contain her.

'You've been having wet dreams over her?'

'Not quite. And stop saying it like that.'

'Well I don't blame you. I'm going to Google her.'

'Don't.'

'Best way to disillusion you otherwise you'll waste your time mooning over someone who doesn't know you exist.'

Fleur was delighted by Bernie's confession. She'd weaselled it out of her thanks to last night's listen, a scandalous Janet Jackson song. Of course she'd figured it out but for once, she was being discreet. Her co-lead was so far in the closet she was halfway to Narnia. And Mr Tumnus wasn't her type. Fleur had a soft spot for Bernie. She was a great manager but difficult to get to know. It had taken ages to find out that she was divorced with kids and she sure as hell didn't have a girlfriend. She barely had a life.

'I'm going to do it.'

'Oh God.' Bernie covered her face with her hands. She'd regretted agreeing with Fleur when she'd commented on last night's show in that tone of voice. What possessed her to do that? Fleur had looked at her with glee and asked her what she'd been thinking about at that point. And Bernie couldn't lie. She was a terrible liar. This was why she avoided talking to people in general.

' _Something I should know?'_

' _No.' She could feel herself blushing._

' _You're crushing on her.' Fleur's grin was wicked._

' _No! Not really.'_

' _Oh Bernie, it's fine! I love fancying people on their voices. It's like a blind date.'_

_Bernie started getting up, unable to face Fleur's mirth._

' _Sit back down! You think I didn't know? I wanted you to tell me yourself. Now you have. There's nothing wrong with being one of us.'_

' _I don't…really fancy people.'_

' _That's because you're repressed.'_

' _No, Fleur. I just don't. I find it very difficult.'_

' _You haven't met the right person yet. Being married to a man is no fun.'_

_Bernie motioned with her head, neither confirming or denying._

' _Which woman stole your heart and broke up your marriage?'_

' _It wouldn't have worked out. And I broke up the marriage' she muttered._

'Hmmmmmmm.'

'What?' Bernie uncovered her eyes quickly.

'Well, you might be in trouble.' Fleur was frowning.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you'll have to fight me for her.'

Fleur held out her phone to show her the result. 'You were eager to know.' Her smile of glee made Bernie growl in annoyance. So smug. She glared at her and took the phone. Looked at the Google search and felt her heart flip. Fleur watched her expression change and felt satisfied in being right. The messy haired mop of a lesbian really did fancy a radio presenter. Bernie saw a face of someone her age with sparkling eyes and wavy dark hair. It looked shiny and soft and Bernie imagined running a hand through it and leaving it messy.

She was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

'I think we're both in trouble.'

'Help.'

'Yes indeed. Luckily, I've found a way we can be helped or hindered. On the radio website there's an event advertised. Both presenters will be at the town hall on Saturday afternoon for a little discussion on music. I reckon they'll pull out some interesting tunes.'

'Why?'

'Because they used to be DJs.'

Now that Bernie didn't know.

'I'm going. And you're coming with me.'

'Oh, I…'

'Got something better to do? Didn't think so.'

Bernie couldn't argue with that.

On the day, she dressed carefully. As in, she ran a brush through her hair, put some mascara and lipgloss on and ironed something. Couldn't go wrong with head to toe black. No ballgowns for her. Fleur was probably going to wear a ballgown. Spraying some of the perfume Fleur had got her for Christmas, she dropped it in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, ready to go. She felt a lot more confident. She should try doing this every day.

Fleur was indeed wearing a frilled pink concoction. She dressed like every day was a catwalk and Bernie appreciated being invisible next to her.

'So you do use my present' the marshmallow one smirked.

'I'm not a total scruff' muttered Bernie.

'Glad to hear it.'

Understandably, quite a few people wanted to get to know the DJs. Ric Griffin started it off by giving the audience a run-down of what had influenced him in his career. Disco, jazz, pop, soul and Motown were the usual culprits, but also traditional music from Ghana, his family's country of origin. Serena was next and she displayed a fantastic knowledge of music not normally played on the radio; electro swing and electro pop, music stemming all the way from the 20s, comparing how the popular female voice had changed over the decades from light and shrill to something deeper and more resonant. Cover renditions were also compared and contrasted.

'Now we have the benefit of all kinds of music and voices at our disposal so if the radio doesn't give you what you want, YouTube, iTunes and Spotify will.'

'She can certainly give me something I want that she doesn't give over the radio' said Fleur, nudging her co-lead.

'Stop it!' Bernie hissed. She blushed and slapped Fleur's wrist. The movement caught Serena's eye and she glanced over at them and smiled at them as if she was going to laugh. She turned back to Ric as he dug through some records.

'I'll be playing the old-fashioned way, with the records and tapes while Serena will be bringing us up to date with Spotify and CDs.'

Together they showed their audience the impact of beats and rhythm and the power and catharsis that music had over the brain. They even covered music synaesthesia which they both had, thrilling the audience with the pictures they painted. Serena even endorsed the Eurovision Song Contest, reminding them that some good singers had started off or bolstered their careers by representing their country and some of the songs were indeed, iPod worthy. She played a range of songs from years gone by and pointed out the differences in styles.

Bernie and Fleur loved every minute of it, eagerly perusing the list of singers and bands given to them in a printout and vowing to buy some of the music. Everyone was.

'Now's our chance' Fleur nudged Bernie. The presenters had been talking to people for a while and the man with Serena was wrapping it up.

'Oh…no. Let's just…'

'Come on.'

Fleur dragged her with her and started chatting to Serena. Bernie was thankful for the invisibility and could stand by and observe, listening to Serena's answers and sneakily watching her at the same time. She was matchy matchy with a swipe of red lipstick and a white shirt with red lipstick kisses all over it. Her hair was cut in a side swept wavy bob and she smelled of something that seemed delicate and decadent at the same time. Her voice was just as rich as it was on the radio and Bernie wished she could listen to it all day.

'My colleague and I loved your show. We'd love to hear some of the music you guys love, on the radio.'

'Oh believe me, so would we. We can get away with Caro Emerald but there is so much more to play. Sweden keeps churning out some addictive pop and I'm dying to play some but we can't just yet. We're having a meeting soon to see if we can get some leeway into slipping some of our own favourites into the mix. Cross your fingers for us that we can.'

'Oh yes, that would be fab. I just loved some of those glamorous old-fashioned songs you played for us. And the electro-stuff, that was far beyond my comprehension but some of it was great.'

She turned to Bernie, hovering on the edges.

'A bit more of that, wouldn't you agree?'

Bernie stuttered a bit when Serena turned to face her. Fleur had done it on purpose and she wanted to punch her then run away.

'Erm, yes, I really liked the electro-swing. It makes a change from the usual same old radio fare.'

'I hope I can reference your backup in the meeting then.' Serena laughed and Bernie's heart skipped. Fleur was watching her change in expression and put on her smug face. She sure as hell fancied Serena and would have tried her luck with her but Bernie had fallen for her very hard and Fleur wanted to throw the poor hapless puppy a bone. Turning to Ric who had just become free, she engaged him in conversation about the prevalence of 90s music on the station. She agreed that the state of pop music at the music was becoming a little dire, Ed Sheeran oversaturated and everywhere and whole bunch of one-hit-wonders had just come and gone.

Serena chatted with Bernie who was starting to get comfortable. She marked off some of her favourites from the list and Bernie vowed to listen to DJ Quads, Josephine Baker and ProletR a little more.

'Which ones were the Swedish pop?' She asked. She didn't know the difference between any country's pop but she was damn well going to give it a listen.

'Try some Erik Hassle and Måns Zelmerlöw. Have a play around with lots of genres and see what you like from each.'

Bernie thanked her and Fleur, having exhausted her conversation with Ric, gathered her up and dragged her to lunch.

'Come on heart eyes' she muttered. 'That smile of hers was for you.'

'Don't be silly.' She risked a split-second glance back as they turned out of the door. Serena caught her eye and kept smiling. Bernie knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

'Jasmine.'

'What?'

'Her perfume was jasmine and something else. I'm sure I detected some tea notes in there.'

Fleur was a perfume expert and Bernie was sure that she was right.

'Come on, lunchtime. Then you can tell me all about the magnificent Serena Campbell.'


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie thought she'd heard her name being called. She turned around but there was nobody to be seen. Over the hill, a Bernese mountain dog raced into view. There, she could hear it again. She turned around to see who it was but still couldn't figure it out.

And suddenly, there she was, walking up the hill, red faced and panting. She wasn't imagining that. It was definitely Serena Campbell in a red coat. She called to the dog again and it ran back to her, bushy tail eagerly wagging. Sat on command and happily accepted a biscuit. Then it turned round and jumped all over Bernie.

'Bertie! Will you get off her!'

Ah. She was imagining things then.

With the aid of a biscuit, the dog reluctantly left her.

'I'm so sorry! She's a little too friendly.'

'That's ok. She's wonderfully soft and cuddly.' Bernie loved dogs.

'I love dogs too but they can embarrass sometimes, BERTIE STOP THAT.'

The dog had stuck her nose in Bernie's crotch. Bernie yelped with laughter and extracted her.

'Now if only I attracted more potential in my love life so easily as that' she joked.

' _You said WHAT?'_

_Bernie buried her face in her hands. 'Can we not?'_

' _You told your massive lesbian crush that you wanted more pussy action?'_

_Fleur was delighted. This. Was. Epic._

' _I didn't mean to!'_

' _You said it without thinking which means you were giving off signals. And that you have a hidden sense of humour. Can we have more of that please? I am taking you out on Friday night and no arguing.'_

She could have died with mortification. Serena thought it was hilarious. She laughed for a long time.

'Don't we all?'

Bernie knew she was blushing.

'Why is she called Bertie?'

'My nephew's dog. He named her after some Norse thing. Bertilde. Bertie for short. It confuses everyone.'

'Oh. I thought…erm.' She looked down.

'What?'

'Well, I thought you were calling my name?'

'I never caught your name. You or your friend.'

'Fleur is her name.'

'And yours?' Serena was smiling at her in a dangerous way. Dangerous for her blood pressure.

'Bernie.'

'Short for…Bernadette?'

'Everyone thinks so. No, it's Berenice.'

'Berenice. My goodness, that's a name you don't forget.'

That tone of voice made her want to melt.

' _Oh, she is so into you.'_

' _Stop it.'_

They chatted for a while and Serena invited for her coffee if she had time. Bernie had time. Almost refused and knew that Serena could tell but she changed it to a yes at the last second.

' _If you had said no, I would have strangled you and buried you in my back garden. Then wangled a date with her myself. You almost idiot.'_

Bernie hadn't been on many dates in her life but this one was definitely the best.


	5. Chapter 5

'Her nephew's dog is adorable.'

'Please don't say you talked about the dog the whole time.'

'No. Just a lot of the time.'

'Just initiate the next one. Ask her for dinner. She won't be able to resist.'

'Neither will I' Bernie muttered.

'Good. I'm taking you out on Friday, don't forget.'

'As if I could.'

'You need a serious confidence booster.'

She wasn't wrong. On both counts. It wasn't as terrifying as it could have been. Bernie had chatted to a lot of women, a few of which were panting into their gin and tonics at the sight of her skinny jeans, Fleur noticed. If only Bernie had got out of her shell sooner! She would have had such successful hook-ups. But now her heart was clearly set on Serena and Fleur was going to help her achieve it.

'We'll use the dog.'

'How?'

'We'll borrow one to bait hers. You can run into her again and ask her out to dinner.'

'How do I know where she's going to be? I can't turn up at the studio with a dog. That's called stalking, I don't care that it was the usual way of asking someone out when you were at school, Fleur.'

Fleur huffed.

'Oh it has a good success rate. Just don't be creepy about it.'

'NO.'

'Alright but she's got to go the park to walk the dog hasn't she?'

Yes she did. As it turns out, her nephew was the one who had the dog next. The cocker spaniel that Fleur had borrowed for Bernie was a frisky thing, racing around and plunging into holes and flowerbeds. Smudge looked up to see a barrel of multicoloured fur approach fast, knocking her over and engaging in play fight. Smudge was up for it.

'Sorry. She's very boisterous' said the young man with curly hair.

'Don't worry, Smudge likes to play.'

'That's Bertie. Short for Bertilde.'

As he was explaining, Bertie raced over and shoved her nose in Bernie's crotch. Wrestling her away and laughing, Bernie told him that she'd met Bertie before.

'You met my aunt?'

'Yes. I listen to her on the radio and I went to the music event in the town hall.'

'So you must be Bernie. She told me about you.'

'Oh?'

She couldn't mistake that skip of her heart.

'She likes you a lot. Said she would like to get to know you better.'

Fuck. She was going to get a heart attack soon. The idea that Serena was talking about her made her feel dizzy. She screwed up her courage.

'Well actually I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner sometime.'

She prayed that she wasn't being too forward. But the young man didn't seem to see a problem with it.

'That sounds like something she would like to do with you. Auntie Serena loves wine and dinner in a restaurant.'

'So do I.'

'You should go for dinner. I'll let her know.'

He took out his phone and called her. Bernie had never known such luck. He was practically matchmaking them.

'She said she'd love to. Do you want to talk to her?'

'Yes please.'

The phone was warm, unfamiliar. Until Serena's velvet voice tickled her ears.

'I hope Bertie is behaving. Don't mind Jason, he's very straightforward. I was thinking about you the other day. I'd love to see you again.'

'Oh…right. Well I was hoping you'd say that because I'd like to see you too.'

She sounded so eager, like a schoolgirl. She knew she looked like one too.

'Jason tells me you'd like to take me out to dinner. I won't say no. He'll give you my number and I hope to hear from you soon.'

Bernie laughed, a goose honk of an exclamation that made the pigeons fly.

'You will.'

Having obtained the number, she and Jason strolled around the park talking and playing with the dogs.

'She's not mine. I'm just babysitting her.'

She thanked whoever was in charge of doggy behaviour in the universe that Smudge had been very good today.

'You'd better text her now. She'll be waiting to hear from you.'

'If you don't mind, I think I will.'

'Why should I? She said she'd love to go out with you.'

Bernie thought quickly and fired off a message. Within a few minutes, they'd sorted out time and location and Bernie's confidence was soaring.

'Thank you Jason' she gasped out as Smudge made a bid for freedom and she ran to grab her.

'You're welcome. It was nice meeting you.'

'Nice meeting you too' she called out.

Now she had to decide what to wear. Better bring in the talking wardrobe.


	6. Chapter 6

'Is this it?'

Fleur surveyed the pathetic offerings with disgust.

'We need to go shopping.'

'It doesn't take two people to look for a new shirt' Bernie protested.

'No more shirts! Both of you with your shirts!' Fleur threw up her hands in exasperation. 'I'm taking you to buy some real clothes.'

Bernie waited to hear what that was. After silence and Fleur's raised eyebrow was employed, it finally occurred to her what real clothes were.

'No. No, no. I do not need to buy a dress for this date. I don't need a dress at all.'

'Yes you do! Step it up. A date is a chance to show off your more glamorous side, show them what they're missing out on. Flattering as those skinny jeans are, she's seen them already. Up your game. She won't be able to resist you.'

'Well…I have a dress.' Bernie half-heartedly gestured to a limp beige thing. A summer dress she didn't wear often.

'Not that sad thing?' Fleur dangled it up on her finger like a steeped tea bag. 'It looks like a potato sack. You need a new one.'

'I don't need anything flashy' Bernie protested.

'No but you need a new dress and some jewellery to brighten it up.'

'Fine.'

Underwear, a blue summer dress and a black date dress was bought over a long shopping spree. They'd got a pair of heels too, bright orange kitten heels. Bernie objected until Fleur made her see that they went with almost everything she owned.

'You can wear them to work and on this date. On weekends, to other events' Fleur listed it all on her fingers.

'What other events?'

'The gay bar darling. Got to start off with what little social life you do have.'

'Fine.'

Bernie didn't want to admit it but she felt a secret shimmer of excitement when she pulled on the new dress. She was wary of showing off the scar on her chest but Fleur had exclaimed that she couldn't hide it forever and pointed out that it was a talking point. The dress was slim fitting and the neckline wasn't that bad, she thought. New underwear was on and she actually felt pretty good. She dabbed on mascara and a lipstick sample she'd got in some trashy magazine, a mauve pink. Spraying herself with that perfume that Fleur had given her, she smiled, never having felt her spirits lift so high at her reflection. She read Serena's last message with a quickening heart.

The walk to the restaurant was nerve wracking. Her new shoes were comfortable though and she strode along confidently in them. Serena was already there, drinking a glass of water and flicking lazily through the menu, sneaking a glance at the phone on front of her.

'Sorry I'm late.'

Serena looked up and smiled.

'Actually you're right on time.'

'I didn't keep you waiting?'

'Not at all. I just sat down.'

Bernie prayed that she would get through this date without spilling anything, dropping anything or leaving too many awkward silences. Serena was looking way too good in that green wrap dress. Bernie stifled the urge to sniff her like a puppy. She smelt really good. Something floral and spicy at the same time.

So what did she go and do halfway through the date? Sniff her neck like a puppy of course.

'Sorry. You smell really good' she blurted out. She could have kicked herself.

Serena had laughed at that. She was so charmed by Bernie. They'd talked about everything they could within a three hour dinner, with wine and whiskey. Serena's favourite was Shiraz. Bernie could see why. It was pure Serena in a glass.

They split the bill and meandered outside.

'I love your dress' Serena commented.

Bernie blushed. She muttered a thank you with her eyes on the ground. Serena wanted to stroke her cheek. The woman was so endearing. She decided to do it anyway, lifting Bernie's eyes up to her. The touch of the other woman's warm hand on her cheek sent shivers down Bernie's spine and Serena could see something intense in her gaze. She liked it. She wasn't going to pretend to play it cool. She caught the lapel of Bernie's pink coat and leaned in.

'I'd like to see you again.'

The magic words that had enabled Bernie to feel bolder. She wrapped her arms around Serena and hugged her close. Serena slid her hands up Bernie's shoulders and angled herself to bump noses with her, eventually laying a soft kiss on Bernie's lips, sweet warm electricity and the tang of Shiraz. Bernie let out a sigh halfway to a laugh.

'I've never kissed on the first date.'

'Well…technically this is our second date.'

Serena smiled dangerously.

Bernie couldn't argue with that.


	7. Chapter 7

'Tell me you snogged her face off then shagged her senseless.'

Fleur was hopping up and down with glee, reports forgotten.

'Stop.' Bernie buried her face in her hands, smiling with delight.

'You tell me more or I'll beat it out of you.'

'We kissed' she confirmed. She'd been dreaming about it for the last few nights, bolstered with texts from the woman herself.

'And?'

'She counted coffee with the dog as our first date.'

'So? Third date? Your place or hers?'

'Not so fast.'

'Don't keep her waiting. The woman is a vixen. You've taken your entire love life slow, you can't afford to keep either one of you waiting. You owe it to yourself.'

'I'm not entirely sure I know what I'm doing. In that department.'

'Well…much as I would like to show you, we still work together and that would be a bad idea. So, when you're not sure, wing it. Do what makes you feel good and pick up what makes them feel good. I know you can be impulsive, so practice. I bet she'll love it.'

Third date in and finally, her tentative improvisation won her the best oral experience of her life.

'Don't make me tie you up' said Serena mischievously, tickling Bernie on the ribs.

'Stop it!' Bernie swatted her away, laughing. She'd never felt more comfortable being in someone else's bed so soon. She fell back with a sigh and contemplated the ceiling, thinking about asking for it. She'd never done it before.

'What would you use?'

Serena looked back at her, mimicked her recline against the pillows. She considered it. Bernie's expression was hopeful and curious. Serena had never tied anyone up before. But Bernie needed to let go a bit.

'I think I have something suitable.'

She got up and rummaged around in a drawer. She jumped back on the bed with a thin blue tie.

'My ex-husband's best tie.'

Bernie ran her fingers over it.

'Silk. He had good taste.'

'He did when I dressed him. It was an anniversary present.'

'Did you ever use it with him?'

'Not a chance. He was off shagging other women behind my back. That's why he's now an ex-husband and binned for eternity.'

Bernie tutted.

'Best place for him.'

'Quite right.' Serena turned it over and examined it. 'I won't hurt you' she promised.

Bernie nodded and smiled. She could trust Serena. She lay her head down and invited her to approach. Her wrists were lifted above her head and loosely, lovingly attached to the bedframe. She flexed her arms and found it to be fine. Until Serena got on top and started kissing her way down her body. First her neck and behind her ears, then the scar on her chest and each nipple. It was wonderful exquisite torture until Serena got to the apex of her thighs. Now Bernie was in trouble. Noises she'd never made before were coming out of her mouth and she had no way of controlling it. Serena had propped her hips under a pillow and folded her legs around her for maximum access and was slowly swiping the flat of her tongue up and down, side by side and kissing places that had barely known the touch of another. Bernie felt her back arch and toes curl and the warmth and electricity it was creating was bordering on overwhelming. Serena kept her fingers pressed down on a spot Bernie had never explored before, right at the top, making her strain to feel the throb that led to oblivion. Bernie emerged trembling and sweaty, triumphantly slumped back into the pillows. She'd never managed to climax with another person before. This was the kind of experience she'd wanted all her adult life and it only took to the age of 51 to get it. Her sighs sounded like moans. Serena leaned over and tenderly untied her, rubbing her unmarked wrists and lavishing a kiss on each one.

'I'm fine' Bernie gasped, unable to keep a grip on herself at the attention she was getting. It had been so long that she'd forgotten what it had felt like.

'Lucky I kept this' Serena whispered. 'My turn next time.'

Bernie couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

'You kinky bitch.'

'I'm not like that normally, I just…'

'Berenice Wolfe, kinky bitch. Own it, you did something subversive and you enjoyed it.'

Bernie blushed. She was so consumed with thoughts of Serena that she only went to the gay bar to have a drink. She didn't need to listen to the radio anymore although she listened out of habit a couple of times a week. She had the real-life woman just a phone call away and each date was turning out to be a revelation.

Bernie loved the vibrator. It had different speeds and it felt so good that she didn't want it to end.

'You need to get one.'

'I don't know where to start.'

'Just as well I do.'

Serena laid on top of her and trapped her with an arm either side. Lined up their lips and nuzzled.

Bernie whispered that she'd never thought she'd have the chance to have this at all, let alone with her.

'I love you' murmured Serena.

Bernie felt like her life had just started.

When Serena clocked off, sometimes she rang and they'd talk, sometimes she'd talk while Bernie spun herself into climax with their now shared vibratory toy. She was dizzy with love and lust for her new lover and couldn't wait to hear from her. Every day they messaged. Sometimes it was a picture of their day, sometimes it was a WhatsApp GIF, sometimes just a few words. Or a lot of words. Best of all were the voice messages. They could play their voices over and over again. It was like a secret whisper connecting their hearts. She'd started going out every Friday with Fleur and the gang, spent many of her weekends with Serena, Jason and Bertie. Had even been granted a visitors pass to watch Ric and Serena's evening show, gazing at her as they bantered, swapped discs and play fought in their glass studio.

'You've fallen so far you can't get back up again' Fleur observed.

Bernie couldn't stop smiling.

'Yes. Yes I have.'

A knock on the door turned their heads and there she was, resplendent in red.

'Ready?'

'Bye Fleur.'

Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and bolted. They ran out of the office hearing Fleur's laughter ring in their ears.

They embraced outside, clinging onto each other like driftwood.

'I can never wait to see you' Serena told her, affectionately nuzzling her nose. She told Bernie how she'd never felt this way about anyone before. That she didn't think she ever would.

'I love you' murmured Bernie.

Serena felt like her life had just started.

They ran back to her flat, hand in hand, not waiting a minute longer. They had eternity to spend together.


End file.
